Joe Hart
Joseph Hart, better known as Joe, is a recurring character on Glee. He is currently a junior at William McKinley High School, and he made his debut appearance in Heart, the thirteenth episode of the Season Three. He is currently a part of The God Squad and New Directions. He developed a close friendship and crush/possible relationship with Quinn, as he accompanies her to physical therapy and assists her in regaining the feelings in her legs, after the car accident in On My Way. He was introduced by Quinn into the New Directions. He is portrayed by The Glee Project co-winner Samuel Larsen. Biography Season Three Heart Joe is introduced as a home-schooled teen, who is joining McKinley High School in his sophomore year because he realized that his mom was his best friend. His father is a door-to-door Bible salesman. Joe is the newest member of The God Squad, the other members being Mercedes, Quinn, and Sam. He plays guitar and sings, but thus far in his life he has not learned any songs that weren't Christian songs. After being asked by Sam Evans (a member of The God Squad and New Directions) about his tattoos he states that they are Bible verses and also that each of his locks are named after each book in the Bible. This indicates that he probably has 73 locks. Along with the rest of the God Squad, he performs a "singing telegram" of Stereo Hearts to Rachel, from Finn. Santana asks them to do a singing telegram from her to Brittany. While the rest of the God Squad are up for it, Joe is not sure as he has never met a gay person before, but says he'll think about it. Later, at Sugar's party at Breadstix, he declares that "Love is love, man," and he and the rest of the God Squad sings Cherish/Cherish for Brittany. In Love Shack, he is seen sitting with Finn before Quinn takes him to dance with her. On My Way Joe takes part in a meeting of The God Squad where Dave Karofsky's condition is discussed and they express concern for his well-being. He also invites Kurt to the meeting. Joe is later seen in the audience at Regionals cheering the Warblers as they sing Glad You Came, and later he is seen in the audience watching the New Directions sing Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), and Here's to Us. Big Brother Joe walks down the hallway barefoot when Finn nearly steps on his toes. Later, he and Quinn talk after her return to school. Joe tells her that he prayed for her, and she says she looks up to him, and knows some people that he could inspire. He helps to push her wheelchair down the hallway while they talk. Quinn invites Joe to join New Directions, and he joins at the end of the episode, taking part in Booty Camp. Saturday Night Glee-ver Joe has a solo in Night Fever after rehearsing it earlier with Will, Sue, and Blaine. He dances happily in the choir room during Disco Inferno. He participates with the rest of New Directions in Stayin' Alive. Dance with Somebody After the I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) performance, Quinn watches, hurt, especially after Brittany tells her that she dreams of her dancing (and flying and breathing fire). Joe confronts her about it, and then convinces her to allow him to go to her physical therapy. Joe and Quinn perform Saving All My Love for You and the club watches, blushing at the chemistry between the two. In physical therapy, Joe is about to kiss her, but he doesn't. In the gym, Joe confronts Sam about his feelings for Quinn, saying he couldn't control his "feelings" for her. He feels conflicted about his religion conflicts to his physical needs. During physical therapy Quinn notices that Joe is a little excited, he feels embarrassed, but she assures him that it's fine. He tells her that he thinks she is beautiful and feels like he doesn't have to do what God says for him to feel closer to him, wanting to be with Quinn. She tells him she wouldn't ask him to give up his faith because it's nice to know there's something that can't be lost. Joe asks what they have and she replies with "something new." Choke During the School's Out performance, when Puck enters the choir room, Joe seems shocked by Puck and the dancers behind him, with the rest of the club. The next day, when Finn enters the boys locker room expressing that he is worried about Puck, Joe looks concerned. Later that day, in the choir room, he and the rest of the boys in New Directions help Puck study for his final Geography exam. Joe asks Finn how Rachel was doing after her choked in her NYADA audition and Finn tells him the situation is bad. A few minutes later, the New Direction boys started performing The Rain in Spain and Joe plays the guitar in the number. He jumps everywhere and does major head banging with his dreads swinging back and forth, enjoying himself immensely. After Puck finishes his test Joe and the rest of the boys meet Puck outside of the Geography class. Puck thanks them for being there for him and helping him and they have a group hug. Prom-asaurus Joe is first seen spinning Rory in a chair. Then he accompanies Quinn to her physical therapy. At Quinn's physical therapy session he is seen supporting Quinn and giving her a few encouraging words. In the hallway, at school, while he is leaving class with Rory, he sees Quinn and Finn at the lockers. Although he's going in the opposite direction, he turns around and looks at them for a second. Rory sees this and turns him back around and they walked off. At prom, he stands up for Quinn when Finn confronts her at prom and demands she stand up. Joe and Finn are about to fight but luckily Sue intervenes and stops them. Later, he performs with the guys on What Makes You Beautiful and then he is seen helping Quinn getting on stage and enjoying her performance of Take My Breath Away. Later, he is seen dancing with a random blonde. At the end of prom Joe, Artie, and Rory take a picture together. Props When Mr. Schuester announces that they are doing Flashdance... What a Feeling for Nationals with props, Sam is seen joking around with his mask, doing impressions of Darth Vader, Joe wonders if it's a movie. During Tina's Dream, Joe was portrayed by Mike and vice versa. Later he is seen with Tina, Sugar, and Rory sewing the dresses and suits for Nationals. He and New Directions depart to Nationals together. Nationals Joe is seen practicing his dance moves at the hotel. When Sam and Puck end up fighting, he helps to split them up by pulling Sam away from Puck. When Quinn struggles in a dance move, he is seen worried, standing by her. He performs at Nationals with New Directions. He dances and sings during Paradise by the Dashboard Light. While waiting for the results, Joe can be seen praying alongside the New Directions and then cheering once they are awarded first place. After the victory, he heads back to Lima with the club and celebrates when they return. During the Teacher of the Year event, they all sing for Will in We Are the Champions. Goodbye Joe is seen enjoying the performance of Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. When the seniors sing You Get What You Give to the underclassmen, Quinn sits on his lap and hugs him, but then she does something similar with Artie. He, with the rest of the undergrads of New Directions, sing In My Life. Joe is later seen with the underclassmen, parents, and faculty cheering on the graduates. He is last seen waving goodbye to Rachel at the train station along with the rest of New Directions. Season Four The New Rachel Joe is now considered popular since he is still a member of the New Directions. This new found popularity gives him a sense of power as well. He was also seen watching the auditions for New Directions. In a scene in the choir room, he saw Unique in make up and said "Girl, I thought we said you'd wear make up onstage." Also, in another scene in the cafeteria, after Marley had revealed that the lunch lady they have been teasing was her mom, he became suddenly uncomfortable with what had happened. He was part of the group apology to Marley, and was also called 'Tarantula Head' by Kitty, before two high school jocks slushied Marley and Unique. He is then seen dancing and doing back-up vocals for Marley with the other New Directions in Chasing Pavements. Britney 2.0 When Mr. Schuester announces the assignment of the week, Britney 2.0, he seems very happy with the assignment. He then asks "What are we gonna do?" When Artie and Blaine give a 'taste' of Britney Spears through Boys/Boyfriend, he likes the performance, and also does the back vocals. In another scene, he joins Tina and Sam in the song 3, and at the near end of their performance as Brittany is about to shave her hair, he starts to get worried. He is then part of the talk from the glee club to Brittany about her recent issues. As she lip syncs to Gimme More, Joe is a background dancer. Finally, in welcoming Jake Puckerman he is happy and he says "Welcome bro. God made you, and God never makes mistakes" as a welcome greeting. The Break-Up He is first seen in a meeting of the Left Behind Club with Jake, Marley, Brittany, Sam, and Santana with other fellow McKinley students and with Kitty as their leader in Breadstix. When he is listening to Kitty's speech on her interpretation of the Bible, there is obvious confusion and disagreement on his face. He then participates in the "fake rapture" Kitty organized. The Role You Were Born to Play Joe is first featured when Finn, Artie, Mike, and Mercedes try to look for a person who can play Danny Zuko (Blaine refuses to take the role because he is still heartbroken from his recent break-up with Kurt). Artie explains to Finn that Joe won't cut his dreads. In the cut scene used to explain the situation, Joe is seated and looking at himself in a mirror with a pompadour wig on (which still exposes his dreads). He is horrified by how it looks on him: "I look like Erykah Badu!" In the callbacks for all those who auditioned for Sandy and Danny, he is seen enjoying the performance (Born to Hand Jive), and following the other New Directions onto the stage and dancing along. And then after Finn posts the results of who's playing who, he seems happy when he is casted for the role of Doody. But when Kitty is angered by her role (Patty Simcox) since she does not know who she is, when she mentioned she had prayed all night for it, Joe suggested that at the moment she prayed "Maybe God was helping people with cancer," causing him to be shushed and named "Avatar" by Kitty. Glease When Mr. Schue announces that he is part of the Blue Ribbon Committee, he along with the New Directions are thrilled about it. But when Mr. Schue follows it with a goodbye, he becomes sad. But when he announces that Finn will take over the Glee Club, Joe is not part of the uproar. In another scene, he is with the boys of Grease in 'Hummel Tires & Lube' (the Hummel-Hudson company) for an audition, and asks "Are we supposed to rehearse here?." When Finn announces they will rehearse in the shop, Joe follows it with "Okay, but where should we... There's no stage or anything." He is then part of the performance of Greased Lightning. In another part, where Santana accepts the offer replacing Unique for the role of Rizzo, he then asks her "So, what are you doing at town, Santana?." In the Grease production of McKinley, he is part of You're The One That I Want. After their performance, all go backstage (the choir room), and when Artie reads the reviews from The Muckraker, he is thrilled about all the positive comments. Dynamic Duets He is first seen in the superheroes meeting where he introduces himself as his superhero persona "Tarantula Head." He explains that he has the power to lash out people with his hair, and whips his hair forth, with his dreads flying in front of him. He and the rest of New Directions race to the choir room where the Nationals trophy is missing and a mysterious person (Hunter) has left a laptop with a message. Later on, during Glee practice, he agrees with Kitty's comment: "God is the only superhero," in which she responds with "Nobody asked you." He is also smiling during Kitty's and Marley's rendition of Holding Out For a Hero. ''During Sam and Blaine's duet, ''Heroes, he helps New Directions paint over some graffiti on the side of the school building, and takes part in the little paint fight. In a lunch room scene, he comes in Jake's defense, along with Becky, Artie, and Ryder. It was also mentioned that he took part with New Directions in making the pouch for Finn. At the end of the episode, Joe has a solo part in Some Nights, and cheers with the rest of New Directions. Thanksgiving Joe is seen first having fun with the New Directions while Marley has her voiceover. When Finn presents last year's alumni to the New Directions' newbies, he acts pleased. After that, he is seen chatting with Blaine in the background. When Finn presents the song of choice for Sectionals, Gangnam Style, he doesn't react content and asks if there was "any way Mr. Schue can come back to..." then only to be again interrupted by Finn. As he dances led by Mike with the other New Directions Boys in dance rehearsals, Sam notices his feet as he says tells him to wear shoes. Before Sectionals, he leads a prayer circle with a verse from Isaiah dedicated to the new members of the New Directions: "So do not fear, for I am with you, Do not be dismayed, I will strengthen you I will uphold you with my righteous hand.." In Sectionals, he applauds with the Warblers' performance of Whistle. And as he performs Gangnam Style, his dance partner is Marley, and he also releases one of the confetti cannons. He is then seen to rush to Marley as she faints on stage together with Ryder and Jake. Swan Song When Marley faints during the competition number Gangnam Style, she is quickly rushed into the choir room, and Joe says "I'll get Marley's mom." After, he is part of the time when Finn and Mr. Schue announce the secondary plans of the New Directions. He is disappointed because they have no more competitions. Like almost everyone in the Glee Club, he has moved on, and has joined the William McKinley High School's Interfaith Paintball league - "Where Christians, Jews, and Muslims can shoot at each other safely." After he says this, a scene appears where paintballs are being shot at him repeatedly by a Jew and a Muslim, and after, they hug. He is then part of the time when Finn announces that Glee is not over, and that they have another rehearsal. He is one of the last few to leave the auditorium. At the end, he is seen singing in Don't Dream It's Over, ''with the other New Directions members. Glee, Actually When Artie has his dream, and as he tries to reunite the Glee Club, he presents 'glee' with the number ''Feliz Navidad. As he sings it, he stumbles upon Joe, and plays with his dreads, which bothers Joe a bit. He is then called in for a meeting with fellow New Directions members for the first and last meeting of the 2012 Mayan Apocalypse Club held and lead by Brittany and Sam. Brittany also says what he thinks of Joe which is "You haven't made much of an impression to me and I don't really know what your deal is," wherein Joe is quite hurt. He also left Sam and Brittany in the library. He is then part of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. During the number, he is delighted once Becky releases the fake snow, and he carries Kitty around. He is then part of the group hug at the end of the number with Kitty, Ryder and Marley. Sadie Hawkins Joe is seen in the episode, watching Tina sing I Don't Know How to Love Him, ''in the locker room. As the number progresses to Tina going to Blaine, he along with the other glee club members seem to be puzzled and awkward moments as she continues. He watches Blaine reject her, and like everyone else, he seems a bit taken aback. He is also seen watchi ng the girls perform ''Tell Him. '' During the Sadie Hawkins dance, he sings ''No Scrubs with Artie, Sam, Blaine, Ryder and Jake. He does not take a date with him to the dance, meaning no one has asked. But when the Too Young to be Bitter club is encouraged by Coach Beiste to go ask their dates out, Joe is asked by Lauren, and surprisingly he says yes. They dance during the song Locked Out of Heaven. ''He is then seen on the stage again as a back up vocalist for Ryder's rendition of ''I Only Have Eyes for You. Naked He is first seen in the choir room, and when Finn announces that they are back and okay to perform at Regionals this year thanks to the efforts of Blaine and Sam, he claps with the whole Glee Club. When Finn also announces that they need to raise money for Regionals, Joe makes an offer that "I can cut off my hair to sell it for extra cash ." But Kitty retorts, disliking the idea. Once a Twilight reference is raised in the choir room, Wade asks Joe "Team Jacob?" and Joe replies happily with a high-five to Wade. As Tina says her idea to raise money by making a Men of McKinley calendar, he is amused by it. He also attends Sam's seminar for "bro-ga." He is then part of the number Centerfold/Hot in Herre ''. As the number is being performed, his weight is checked. He then watches Jake's rendition of ''Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself), and is very moved by it. He then poses for Mr. April and Mr. May for the Men of McKinley calendar. When Tina suggests to bring in more people for one shot in the calendar, Joe suggests "I'll do two," but then Sam says he doesn't want Joe in the picture, and Joe is taken aback and says "I'm as God made me, dude." He then performs This Is The New Year alongside the New Directions. As that happens, he dances wildly behind Kitty, as she gets annoyed by it. As he dances, his dance partner is Unique. He then also lifts Artie at the end of the number. Girls (and Boys) on Film Joe is back, and has recovered from bird flu. When Artie introduces his offer on the winners of the assignment roles in his movie, he and the New Directions are wowed. In the latter of Shout, he sings and dances along. Then he performs Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone along with the New Directions Boys. At the end he says "You can't handle the truth!" thinking it was Tom Cruise's line, but is then corrected by Jake that the line was mentioned by Jack Nicholson. He then enjoyed the girls' rendition of Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. He then accompanies Mr. Schue to singing In Your Eyes to Emma. When Mr. Schue announces the winners of the mash-up competition to being all of them, he along with the others are in disbelief. And then at the final number,'' Footloose, his dance partner was Kitty. All or Nothing When Mr. Schuester asks where Sugar and Joe are, they suddenly en ter the room and Sugar says "Present, Mr. Schue!." During the meeting, when Ryder asks who the catfisher is he is seen to be shocked. Right before Regionals, he joins the show circle, and is happy when Brittany says she has an early admission to MIT. When Brittany continues on her speech, saying that "Mr. Schue is like our dad," he is amused along with the other New Directions members. He corrects Brittany when she calls him Jim. During Regionals, he sings in ''Hall of Fame, dances in I Love It, and provides back up in All or Nothing, at the end of the performance, he holds Sugar and Blaine's hands. When the winners were announced, he along with the other New Directions were happy about their win. After Regionals, he joins the New Directions for Will and Emma's surprise wedding. Songs Duets Season Three: SAMLFY.png|Saving All My Love For You (Quinn) (Dance with Somebody)|link=Saving All My Love For You Solos (In a Group Number) Back Up Vocals Trivia *Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan) and Samuel Larsen (Joe Hart) said that they wanted a storyline with Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) or Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce). McGinty finally got it with Morris, and Larsen with Agron. *His family doesn't own a TV. *He only knew religious songs prior to Heart. *Each one of his dreads is named after a book of the bible. *In the original script for Heart, his name was listed as Apollo. Early reports said he was to be Puck's cousin. *He didn't know what grade level he was since he had been home-schooled (he's at McKinley as a sophomore at the end of the 2011 / 2012 season; he is currently a junior). *He has tattoos that spell out Bible quotes. *He likes to walk barefoot. *He's the only character played by a The Glee Project (Season One) winner who didn't get any solos in their debut episode or even at all. Instead, he got two group numbers. *Santana was the first gay person he ever met. *Aside from religious music, he also enjoys disco music. *Brittany believes that Joe is a girl who doesn't shave her armpits. He also reminds Brittany of a Cavewoman. (Prom-asaurus) *He was seen doing yoga in the locker scene in Choke. *He thinks Quinn is the prettiest, nicest, best-smelling girl he has ever met. *He is called "Teen Jesus" by New Directions. *He is part of Santa Claus Is Coming to Town on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2. This was before his vocal debut in Heart when he performed (Stereo Hearts) with The God Squad. *He can learn new songs very quickly, as seen in Heart where he learned Stereo Hearts overnight and added guitar. *He is the only member of the New Directions that has never been bullied. This doesn't include times where characters were mad at him or when the whole Glee club is being made fun of. *Although he is a sophomore, some sources suggest that he is seventeen, and was held back a year because of homeschooling. *Quinn is Joe's only known crush on the show. *Joe has been confused by Star Wars references twice. Once in Prom-asaurus where Sue calls him Jar Jar Binks, and again in Props when Sam impersonates Darth Vader. He used to think that Darth Vader was a movie. Ironically, Samuel Larsen is a fan of Star Wars. *Almost all the blonde characters have given him nicknames. Sam and Kitty called him Tarantula Head, Quinn, Sam and Brittany called him Teen Jesus, Kitty called him Avatar, and Sue called him Jar-Jar Binks. The only blonde character who hasn't given him a nickname is Becky. *He helped sew the dresses and suits for Nationals. *Believes he might give up his faith to be with Quinn although he wasn't entirely sure. *He likes superheroes. *He joined the paintball team in Swan Song. *He dances with Lauren in Sadie Hawkins. *He was April and May for the 2013 Men of McKinley calendar. *He wanted to sell his hair to raise money for Regionals. *Samuel Larsen originally only won seven episodes on Glee. However, his contract was extended to Season 4. *In all the songs Joe sung in Season Four, Sam was also featured. Gallery QuoeDWS.png Tumblr m310stzpCk1qj5p41o5 1280.jpg 3464494284ce11e1b9f1123138140926 7.jpg C-C5.png Quoe1.gif Quoe2.gif Quoe3.gif Quoe4.gif Heart-06.jpg Joe-omw.png Tumblr_md7fuyfOWJ1qbz8aro1_r1_250.gif Prayers.png Joe-songs.gif SAMLFY.png 1TeamJam.gif 2TeamJam.gif 3TeamJam.gif 4TeamJam.gif 5TeamJam.gif 6TeamJam.gif SH10.png Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o3 250.gif 417201260535PM—3175769620660409928.jpg tumblr_lz7iqgEUFL1qhr255o1_500.gif Santana_sends_Brittany_a_Vocal_Valentine_2.gif tumblr_lz7iqgEUFL1qhr255o2_500.gif tumblr_lzgakpT1601qe5i4lo1_500.gif joe+quinn.png|Quinn and Joe at prom Wonderworld.gif Make it.gif Face Down.gif Joe & Quinn.jpg Qj.jpg Joer.jpg 317GleeEP317Scene8ChoirRo—4085549538971968736.jpg Tumblr_lzgoy1KyYY1qe294qo1_500.jpg tumblr_m54qt1zRlw1ruc976o4_500.png CaptureIWDWSWLM4.PNG StereoHeartsLogo12.jpg C-C6.png C-C5.png C-C3.png C-C2.png SH11.png SH10.png SH8.png SH7.png 3464494284ce11e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg|Brittany calls Joe Hart : Teen Jesus Ever After.png Love.png Prayers.png Rock.gif Gripped.gif Twig.png Seen me.png Slipping.gif Yippy.gif Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o2 250.gif|Joe´s boner part 1 Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o3 250.gif|Joe's boner part 2 boner.jpg joehart.jpg samlfy.jpg Glitter.jpg NoseRing.gif Jar-Jar Binks.jpg GLADID.jpg Joe prom.png joe.PNG|joe at Regionals tumblr_m3nznavQNo1qc0tt0o2_250.jpg Tumblr m2hak4Qg6A1qj5p41o6 r1 500.jpg Jachel.png BYLM41.png Joe Dance.gif Joe & Quinn.jpg Morac2x.jpg Congrates.gif Celebrator.jpg|Joe celebrating with New Directions Backview.jpg Ukuh.jpg Joer.jpg Joe 3.jpg Iuy.jpg tumblr_m3cscuCG1l1r17hjso7_250.jpg tumblr_m3cscuCG1l1r17hjso8_250.jpg tumblr_m3u7smsIRE1qhh861o1_500.png tumblr_m3u786cyQP1qkx9ldo1_500.gif tumblr_m3v49dvpJJ1qlsfyyo1_500.png tumblr_m3v49dvpJJ1qlsfyyo2_500.png tumblr_m5xxnpwSay1rwf96yo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_m5z5h2Px6m1ryl7peo2_500.jpg tumblr_m5zp8zhFoN1rx54nuo1_500.gif Joe.jpg Vcx.jpg Jq.jpg Joe6.jpg Joe5.jpg Joe4.jpg Hghfg.jpg Gl.jpg CherishJoe.jpg ForeverJoe.jpg IRJoe.jpg joesph hart.gif JH5.gif JH001.gif Tumblr lzf4txSnna1qfbjaoo1 250.gif Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.44 PM.png JoeHart12.jpg Quoe4.gif Quoe3.gif j1.png joe_swan_song.png j2.png j3.png Tumblr mf12rdbHvU1rkmi4to6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o5 500.jpg Mr. April.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m09s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m04s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m02s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m10s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m06s205.png GGIF4.gif GGIF5.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh7bkeKuVR1qaesnho6 r2 250.gif Joe asgodmademe.gif Somenights.png Ndboys!grease.png Grease lightning ndboys.png HeartJoe.gif Help quoe.gif Lookingatquinntana quoe.gif Dancewithsomebodywholovesme quoe.gif Myloveisyourlove quoe.gif Omw quoe.gif Happy quoe.gif Hallway quoe.gif Bb - quoe.gif Heart!quoe.gif Ok - quoe.gif Fabgay quinn.gif Tumblr mmk9m4GbjO1qfx9mto2 250.gif Joehart finale9.gif Joehart finale8.gif Joehart finale7.gif Joehart finale6.gif Joehart finale5.gif Joehart finale4.gif Joehart finale3.gif Joehart finale2.gif Joehart finale1.gif Allornothing joeandsugar2.gif Allornothing joeandsugar1.gif BrittanyToJoe5.gif BrittanyToJoe4.gif BrittanyToJoe3.gif BrittanyToJoe2.gif BrittanyToJoe1.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray5.gif BrittanyAndJoe9.gif BrittanyAndJoe8.gif BrittanyAndJoe7.gif BrittanyAndJoe6.gif BrittanyAndJoe5.gif BrittanyAndJoe4.gif BrittanyAndJoe3.gif BrittanyAndJoe2.gif BrittanyAndJoe1.gif Joe Hart set6.gif Joe Hart set5.gif Joe Hart set4.gif Joe Hart set3.gif Joe Hart set2.gif Joe Hart set1.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members